1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved valve construction having improved seal means therefor as well as to a method of making such a valve construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a valve construction that comprises a housing means having a valve chamber therein, a valve means rotatably carried by the housing means in the valve chamber thereof and having a valve stem extending from the valve chamber, and seal means carried by the housing means to prevent leakage from the chamber to the exterior of the housing means and having an annular seal member sealing against and completely around the stem while permitting rotational movement therebetween.